This invention relates to a household lighter structure.
As is known, household lighters are presently available on the market which, additionally to generating a spark through a piezoelectric cartridge or the like means, can also issue a continuous flame which is fed with liquefied gas from a container defined within the lighter.
In such prior lighter structures, the gas container comprises a reservoir accommodated inside a box-like housing of the lighter, which poses problems of operation autonomy if the lighter is not to be manufactured in excessively large sizes or sizes that would make the lighter unwieldy to use.